


CowCheng Gets Bred by Niu Mingjue

by ficwriter103



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Anal Sex, CowCheng, Hucow, Lactation, M/M, Niu Mingjue, Porn, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spitroasting, without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficwriter103/pseuds/ficwriter103
Summary: That's it that's the fic. CowCheng gets fucked by Niu Mingjue and it's filthy filthy sex.
Relationships: Jiang Cheng/Nie Huaisang, Jiang Cheng/Nie Mingjue
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	CowCheng Gets Bred by Niu Mingjue

**Author's Note:**

> Bull!Jue and Cow!Cheng.

Once upon a time, there was a male cow called CowCheng. CowCheng belonged to Lotus Farms, which was famous for its wonderfully flavoured milk and cheese. CowCheng wanted nothing more than to become a good milk producer for the farm and make his owner proud. Every day, he exercised and ate the most fragrant hay so that he would grow up nice and strong. 

One day, his owner took him out of his usual pen and brought him to the breeding barn.

"CowCheng, you've grown up into a big Cow now. It's time for you to start producing milk for Lotus Farms!" said his owner "To make sure you start producing milk, I've brought in the best bull of Qinghe!"

CowCheng moo'ed softly in fear. The other cows in the pasture talked about being bred in this very barn. Niu Mingjue was the biggest, strongest, most virile bull in all of Qinghe, and some said Yunmeng. He had sired many a strong calf, and it was said the cows he bred produced the best milk!

Not only that, all the other cows talked about his large and thick meaty cock, which pounded them so hard that they could hardly remember their names!

Although he was very nervous, CowCheng still wanted to be a good cow. He wanted to produce good milk to make good cheese and good butter! So he obeyed as his owner tied his arms behind him and put his tiny cock in a cage.

"You won't be needing this later," his owner said, locking the cock cage and patting the metal gently. 

"Oh look, your bull is here! And he brought a friend!"

CowCheng's mouth fell open as he took in the large bull in front of him. Niu Mingjue was at least a head and half taller than him, and twice as broad. The rumours were very true, there was a very large and thick cock that lay between his well-muscled thighs. CowCheng swallowed hard, unsure if he would be able to take that in his virgin bottom.

"I see you've gotten your cow ready! This is Niu Mingjue and his little brother Niu Huaisang. I was hoping that you'd let Niu Huaisang participate in the breeding of the cow, it's his first time and his brother will be able to guide him."

The other bull was obviously younger, smaller as well. CowCheng was thankful for that. If he was going to be bred with two monster bull-cocks, he might never be able to amble along in his pasture again!

"Of course, of course! Please go right ahead!" CowCheng's owner said, gesturing for both bulls to come forward. 

CowCheng shivered with anticipation as Niu Mingjue circled him once, then quickly took up a stance behind CowCheng. 

"Be good, Niu Mingjue, Niu Huaisang." With that final order from their owners, the two bulls and virgin cow were left alone.

"Hello, little one, what's your name?" Niu Mingjue asked. His voice was like a soft rumble of thunder in the distance. 

"CowCheng," CowCheng replied.

"Relax, little cow," Niu Mingjue said.

CowCheng took a deep breath and did as he was ordered. 

One of Niu Mingjue's thick fingers poked at CowCheng's virgin hole, applying some lubricant. His other hand was casually jerking his bull-cock, getting himself nice and hard. In front of CowCheng, Niu Huaisang was doing the same for his own cock. Today, CowCheng was going to get fucked by two bulls. The thought both frightened and aroused him. 

The thick single digit pushed into the depths of CowCheng's hole, wiggling around.

"Mmmnah!" CowCheng moaned. This was the first time he was being prodded back there! It stung a little, but every time CowCheng tried to squirm away, he would be tugged back by his bound hands.

"Stay still," Niu Mingjue ordered. 

CowCheng whimpered but did his best to obey. 

One finger became two, then three. CowCheng couldn't help but squirm as his hole was fingered expertly by an experienced cow-breeding bull-stud. His tiny caged cock was trying to get hard in the cage, but the metal prevented it from doing so. Although it was uncomfortable, it was a good reminder that his purpose here was to get bred, not to be pleasured. 

"Open your mouth, Niu Mingjue said. 

CowCheng did as he was told. Niu Huaisang didn't waste any time, pushing his cock into Cowcheng'smouth. He thrust in and out of CowCheng's mouth several times.

"Pinch his nose and push all the way in," Niu Mingjue said. 

CowCheng squeaked in protest, but to no avail! Niu Huaisang firmly pinched his nostrils shut, careful of the tag. CowCheng swallowed reflexively, allowing Niu Huaisang to push his cock all the way into his throat!

There was cock deep in his throat! CowCheng tried to jerk away, but nhs held onto CowCheng's horns and prevented him from getting away.

At the same time, CowCheng felt something huge press against his virgin hole. His eyes went wide as Niu Mingjue started to push his massive bull cock deep into CowCheng's sweet little virgin ass. 

CowCheng tried to protest, but with his mouth full, he could only make tiny 'Mmm' 'mmm' noises. 

"Is he trying to moo?" Niu Huaisang asked in wonderment, looking down at CowCheng with an interested expression.

"Doesn't matter, keep fucking his throat. A good oral dose of cum helps to start the milk," Niu Mingjue said. He too, sounded amused, as if what CowCheng wanted was secondary. 

He grabbed CowCheng's hips and pulled him backwards, onto that large meaty thick dick. CowCheng was completely helpless. With Niu Mingjue grabbing his hips, and Niu Huaisang grabbing his horns, he had nowhere to go except forwards and backwards between the two bull-brothers. Neither of the brothers ever allowed their cocks to slip completely free of CowCheng's mouth or asshole. Niu Huaisang only pulled back far enough far enough to let CowCheng take a breath, and Niu Mingjue never once stopped in his mission to bury himself balls deep in CowCheng's sweet little hole. The constant move of cock in and out of CowCheng's body made him feel very tiny, very helpless, and so deliciously like a cow meant to be bred.

"Mmmmmmmngh," CowCheng moaned around Niu Huaisang's cock when he felt Niu Mingjue bottom out, heavy balls pressing against the metal of CowCheng's cockcage. The size of that massive bullcock in CowCheng's body made him feel as if his organs were being rearranged! 

"Look, Huaisang, One day, your cock will be this big," Niu Mingjue said. His large hands came around to caress CowCheng's belly. 

Niu Huaisang pulled out to let CowCheng look as well. 

CowCheng looked down at himself. His belly was bulging outwards! Niu Mingjue had his thick fingers splayed over CowCheng's distended stomach where his body was molded around Niu Mingjue's cock. 

"You're going to ruin my hole," CowCheng whimpered. 

"You can take it, all cows can." Niu Mingjue gave his ass a hard slap and then thrust into him roughly "You were made for this!"

Niu Mingjue added just a little more lube and then started to fuck CowCheng's hole with long and deep strokes. Each stroke felt like that massive cock was bumping up against CowCheng's lungs. 

It was hard to breathe or think straight, not when his ass was being skillfully bred by an experienced bull. It also felt like Niu Mingjue was pummeling all his internal organs with his cock, massaging them all in turn. In particular, CowCheng's tiny prostate. His tiny unused cock was straining against the metal, dripping with pre-cum. 

Niu Huaisang resumed his fucking of CowCheng's throat. He thrust deep and then held CowCheng's nose against his pubic hair. CowCheng choked a little, tensing up. Niu Mingjue groaned with pleasure as CowCheng's hole clenched around him. 

He started to really pound CowCheng's hole, slamming himself deep every single time. 

"Mnnnngaaaagh" CowCheng moaned when Niu Huaisang pulled out. Niu Huaisang was not as big as Niu Mingjue, but his cock left CowCheng's jaw feeling distended. He couldn't even close his mouth properly!

"Stick your tongue out," Niu Mingjue ordered. 

CowCheng obeyed. 

"Keep your tongue out," Niu Mingjue added. 

CowCheng barely had time to process this when Huaisang fucked into his throat again. CowCheng swiftly realized what Niu Mingjue wanted him to do. He wiggled his tongue as Huaisang continued to use his mouth, trying to get Huaisang's balls nice and wet.

"Good cow," Niu Mingjue says. 

CowCheng moans. He was a good cow! Just like he wanted to be! 

"Nngh!" Niu Huaisang pressed forward, pushing CowCheng further backwards onto Niu Mingjue's large dick. Pinned between them, CowCheng was unable to move as Huaisang pumped thick, white, creamy ropes of bullcum right into CowCheng's throat and down into his stomach. CowCheng's eyes rolled up into his head. 

His senses were filled with the strong musk of bull and the slight bitter taste of bull cum. All coherent thought seemed to have left his head completely. All he could think about was the cum pouring into his throat. Tingles raced down his spine. 

Was this what other cows felt when they were bred? Was this how the milk came in?

Niu Huaisang pulled out abruptly, a string of cum dangling from his cock to CowCheng's tongue. Now that Niu Huaisang was done, Niu Mingjue started up his rough breeding of CowCheng's young ass. His animalistic grunts of pleasure made CowCheng feel good. He was being a good cow, he was making his bull feel good! His inner walls felt as if they had been forced into a perfect fit for Niu Mingjue's cock. He was made to be bred, made to take bull dick! 

With a loud growl, Niu Mingjue exploded in CowCheng's ass, his cum surging up into the depths of CowCheng's little butt. CowCheng moaned before he could stop himself, little moos escaped him as his poor neglected cock tried to cum. 

Niu Mingjue held their hips flush for what felt like forever. CowCheng could feel every twitch of his bull cock, jerking deep inside and shooting off another load. It felt soo good. At long last, Niu Mingjue pulled out. CowCheng could feel the cool air on the insides of his asshole. He was stretched out completely. Niu Mingjue gave CowCheng's asshole an affectionate spank, making CowCheng jerk in pain and pleasure.

"Please," CowCheng begged. He wanted to cum, but he couldn't, not with his cock caged. His legs were shaking from how much he needed to cum. He was all keyed up from being bred. Niu Mingjue shook his head and gave CowCheng a severe look. 

"Good cows cum on their bull's cock. Understood?" 

CowCheng was trembling from all the built up tension, but he nodded obediently. 

"Yes, sir," he whispers, hanging his head. 

Niu Mingjue gave his hole another spank, making CowCheng clench up in surprise. The bull pushed a thick plug into CowCheng's sopping wet, gaping hole. 

CowCheng moaned in discomfort. 

Niu Mingjue and Niu Huaisang helped to untie CowCheng to massage the feeling back into his hands and legs, but avoided his erogenous zones completely. 

"Will you breed me again later?" CowCheng whispered hopefully. 

Niu Mingjue pressed a kiss to his tiny horns. 

"Of course. I'm going to breed you over and over and over again until your ass misses the shape of my cock," Niu Mingjue said.

CowCheng sighed in relief. He was going to have another chance later, a chance to cum on his bull's cock like a good little cow. And maybe in a few weeks, he would be producing milk like a good little cow too. He was looking forward to all of it.


End file.
